Mr Monk Meets a Mummy
by Last Will of Greenville
Summary: Monk is to be honored at a world history museum when a popular researcher is murdered forcing Monk to test the wrath of an ancient curse and solve a case in which the main suspect appears to be over 3,000 years old.
1. Scene I

Title: Mr. Monk Meets a Mummy  
  
Author: Last Will of Greenville  
  
Disclaimer: Monk belongs to the USA Network, Mandeville Films, and Touchstone Television. This story belongs to me.  
  
Summary: Monk is to be honored at a world history museum when a popular researcher is murdered forcing Monk to test the wrath an ancient curse and solve a case in which the main suspect appears to be over 3,000 years old.  
  
Rating: PG Author's Notes: I've written this in script format because otherwise I'd have to give insight into Monk's thoughts and possessing few OCD tendencies myself that could prove a bit of a challenge. Plus I find it easier to "see" a story when it's written as though it's being watched.  
  
THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO PLEASE JUDGE ACCORDINGLY.  
  
Please take the time to write a review, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks, and enjoy!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(Camera opens to banquet scene. A small stage is at one end of the room and a burgundy carpet runs through the room's center from the entrance to the room to the front of the stage, splitting, either side turning left and right following up one of two sets of stairs. On both sides of carpet are tables, each with a white, garnet, or navy tablecloth and matching cloth napkins. Vased flowers sit in the center of each table. About three- quarters of the seats are occupied. "Fly Me to the Moon" is playing in the background. The event appears poorly funded but not cheap.  
  
Scene shifts to outside of building. The front of the two-story brick building is wide with an arched awning over double doors. A long and wide series of stone steps leads up to the building's entrance. Two large stone sphinx stand guard at either side of the door. All lights are off with the exception of the bottom floor and the top right corner of the second floor. From the center of the building's front, large letters spell out A. Barron Museum Of World History.  
  
Camera shifts 180°, and we see close-up of Monk's face staring, squinting up at the building.)  
  
Monk: (begins to mouth the building's name repeatedly)  
  
(Camera pulls out of close-up. From behind Monk we see Sharona awkwardly hobbling up the steps. A few steps back from Monk, Sharona stumbles.)  
  
Sharona: Damn it! Uhgh! I hate this pair!  
  
Monk: (Turns head to look back at Sharona, then goes back to staring at the building. Sharona catches up to him.)  
  
Sharona: What's wrong, Adrian? (She too looks up and camera swivels around to look down on their faces. Both are squinting)  
  
Monk: (face scrunches up) of.  
  
Sharona: (furrows brows) Of?  
  
Monk: It's capitalized.  
  
Sharona: Yea.  
  
Monk: It shouldn't be (he swallows) capitalized.  
  
Sharona: (rolls eyes and sighs heavily)  
  
(Camera shifts back to a view parallel with them.)  
  
Sharona: C'mon, Adrian. (She goes back to clambering up steps.) We're gonna be late.  
  
(She continues, but Monk stays.)  
  
Sharona: (turns around) (sternly) Adrian.  
  
Monk: (looks up to Sharona and makes a Bill Cosby's "father's look" face.)  
  
Sharona: (takes a couple of steps back, down toward Monk) Listen, Adrian. There'll be news guys here. It'll be a good chance to get some publicity. (She leans forward face-to-face with Monk) (Slowly and deliberately) Adrian, please?  
  
Monk: (Frowns, closes eyes, swallows, opens eyes, then slowly continues up the steps, arm in arm with Sharona.)  
  
Sharona: Thank you.  
  
(Behind them a car pulls up. A couple steps out and the two hurry up the stairs. Ahead of them Monk and Sharona have reached the museum's double doors. Sharona stands by the door waiting for Monk to open it.)  
  
Monk: (stands patiently waiting, and looking intently at Sharona.)  
  
Sharona: Well, are we going in?  
  
Monk: That would be the next, uh, step.  
  
Sharona: Well?  
  
Monk: (scrunches up face in look of confusion)  
  
Sharona: (motions toward doors with eyebrows)  
  
Monk: (scrunches face deeper.)  
  
Sharona: (gives Monk "teacher look")  
  
Monk: (face still scrunched, he begins to shake head slightly)  
  
Sharona: (slowly) Adrian.  
  
(The couple has caught up to Monk and Sharona)  
  
Monk: Sharona, please? (With an uplifted look of despair)  
  
Sharona: (after a brief moment of contemplation, shakes head and grasps Monk's hand) C'mon, Adrian.  
  
Monk: (look of horror)  
  
Sharona: (clasping Monk's hand, she reaches for the door with Monk's hand.)  
  
(Behind them the couple is beginning to look concerned)  
  
Monk: (suddenly pulls back hand) No, I...I..can't.  
  
(The man steps forward)  
  
Man: Is there some kind of problem?  
  
Sharona: Problem? No, none at all. It's just my friend he, uh, he doesn't really -  
  
(suddenly from within the building we hear a blood-curdling scream.)  
  
Monk: (instantly reaches for the door, opens it, and runs in.)  
  
(Camera changes to a group of people wearing shocked faces. Monk runs in, followed by Sharona about a second later. Camera swivels for momentary glance at body, then back to Monk and Sharona.)  
  
Sharona: (sounding somewhat amazed) Adrian.  
  
Monk: (appearing zoned out, almost day-dreaming) Yeah.  
  
Sharona: You opened the door.  
  
Monk: Yeah  
  
Sharona: Adrian, do you know what this is?  
  
Monk: (face slowly breaks into a wide grin, then slowly turns head to Sharona.) A fresh crime scene.  
  
(Still smiling, Monk turns back to face the camera. His smile now slowly dissolves into a look of grim realization. Slowly he turns back to Sharona.) Wipe?  
  
(Cue intro) 


	2. SceneII

Scene II  
  
(Scene opens to the Lower Egypt section. A crowd is gathered around Ugo's dead body. The group consists of Dr. Morgan, Dr. Moshahaunna, Mindy, Jennifer, Lucas, Janet, Rebecca, Sharona, and Monk. Monk is squatting over Ugo's dead body and Lucas is doing the same to Janet's unconscious one. Monk is prodding the dead scientist's corpse paying special attention to the neck.)  
  
Morgan: (Appears aghast, his face skewed in horror.) My Lord! My.I..ugh..(He struggles for words but none come to him.) wha..muh..my..mah. (He pauses and swallows, struggling to regain his composure.) My Lord!  
  
Monk: (Stops probing and looks to Dr. Morgan, his brows furrow as he studies the man's distorted face.)  
  
Jennifer: (On the verge of hysteria, tears streaming down her cheeks.) We heard him screaming. Oh, oh, God. (She falls to her knees and her words become muffled by her sobs.)  
  
Rebecca: (She begins to ask Jennifer a question, thinks better of it, and turns to Mindy.) Listen, did you see anything? Anyone?  
  
Mindy: (More together than Jennifer but still comprehensible.) Nothing. Uh.. Jennifer was here before me. But Ugo was. (Her voice trails off. Not hindered by sobs, just abandoned from a lack of interest in continuing.)  
  
Rebecca: Alright. (Her hand goes to her holster. She turns and takes a couple of steps away from the group. After unclasping the harness, her right hand around the grip, she turns back to the group.) Stay here. I'll be right back. (She turns around again and takes off down the hall.)  
  
(Kenneth enters and jogs up to the group.)  
  
Kenneth: Oh God! (He runs to Janet and pushes Lucas aside.) Jan! (He props her up; exaggerated tears already rolling down his cheeks.) Who would do such a thing?  
  
Monk: (His gaze shifts to Kenneth then goes back to the corpse he's poking and prodding.)  
  
(Lucy is wheeled in by her escort Randolph.)  
  
Lucy: What's all the infernal ruckus about?  
  
Kenneth: Someone killed Jan. (He has begun to sob.)  
  
Lucy: (Perks up, appearing almost gleeful.) Bout' time.  
  
Monk: (Has been rather intensely focused on his examination of the scientist's corpse for the last couple of minutes and suddenly appears to have noticed something.) (Still looking at the body.) Sharona.  
  
(Sharona has been somewhat fixated bodies for the last few minutes, a combination of curiosity and disgust on her face. She doesn't respond.)  
  
Monk: (A little more loudly and clearly.) Sharona!  
  
Sharona: (Snaps out of it and looks to Monk, the strange look still on her face.)  
  
Monk: He was strangled.  
  
Sharona: Oh my God. How?  
  
(Dr. Walker and Dr. Barrett enter. Their hair is slightly tousled and their clothes are somewhat askew as if they had been engaged in some sort of "physical activity".)  
  
Dr. Walker: What's going on? (Steps forward and places his right hand on Dr. Barrett's waist to keep her behind him, as if to shield her from his question's answer.)  
  
Mindy: Someone killed Ugo!  
  
Dr. Barrett: Oh my God! (She forces her way past Dr. Walker's restraining hand.)  
  
Dr. Walker: (Begins to attempt to grab for her but thinks better of it.) (He turns to Morgan.) How?  
  
Morgan: (There is anger in his eyes, which seems to be searching for some unfortunate soul to lay siege upon. It appears as though his sights are set on Drs. Walker and Barrett.)  
  
Monk: (Obviously sensing the friction.) He was strangled.  
  
Dr. Barrett: Oh, Ugo. (On one knee, her face baring a look somewhere between grief and disbelief.) Who would have done-  
  
Morgan: Where were you?  
  
Dr. Barrett: (Seemingly startled, she rises from her knee.) Where was I?  
  
Morgan: (Nods.) And Sam.  
  
Dr. Barrett: Wha?  
  
Morgan: (Slowly and bitterly.) Where were the two of you?  
  
Dr. Walker: (Processing the question.) Where.. were.. (And formulating an answer.) In..the-  
  
Dr. Barrett: (Sensing her lover's lack of an answer she quickly throws out the first thing that popped into her head.) -Lab.  
  
Dr. Walker: (Appears to have been caught off guard by Dr. Barrett's response, but having been unable to provide a story himself he was now stuck with this one and having no alternatives he goes along with it.) Yeah, the lab.  
  
Morgan: (Eyes burning with the kind of a rage that can be relieved only through the breaking of another's bones. That or the consumption of three quarters of a bottle of vodka.) (Despite this rage, his voice remains strangely calm. With a rigid, cold, irritated tone perhaps, but sounding rather unusually well tempered and controlled.) What were you, (He realizes he should rephrase.) the two of you, doing?  
  
Dr. Walker: Now Greg, I really don't think that's any of your damn business.  
  
(At this, Dr. Morgan's cork is removed and the islanders are going to have to leave because the volcano's eruption has begun as the previously bottled- up rage has reached and surpassed it's level of critical pressure containment. {Sorry about this. I just drained a bottle of Mountain Dew, and being ADHD to begin with I tend to occasionally get a little carried away. This entire paragraph will probably be omitted as soon as I get home and have had a chance to actually read what I'm currently writing with a logical and CALM mind. Again, I apologize for this paragraph in its entirety.})  
  
Morgan: Don't you raise that ignorant voice of yours at me you insub-  
  
Jennifer: (She stands from where Lucas was cushioning her. Eyes wide open in shock and disbelief at not only the dead body but also the approaching fistfight.) (She shrieks.) Hello! Dead body!  
  
Kenneth: Two of them.  
  
Monk: Only one (He looks away from the body a moment thinking, figuring, and begging to deduce, as is his nature. The look away from the body is brief and now he stands.)  
  
Kenneth: What? (His brain contemplates what has been said. Not totally understanding Monk's correction, he looks confused.) No, two.  
  
Lucy: Two what?  
  
Monk: Unmoving bodies. But only one's dead.  
  
Lucy: What? Someone's dead? When did that happen? Did I know em'?  
  
Kenneth: But Jan. She's-  
  
Morgan: (Somewhat calmer and apparently recomposed but still obviously irritated.) Unconscious. She passed out after she saw Ugo.  
  
Kenneth: Oh. (He pauses; realizing what has been said.) Oh! (He suddenly rises; releasing Jan, her unsupported head and shoulders hit the floor with a thud.) Oh thank Heaven.  
  
(Rebecca returns.)  
  
Rebecca: There's nobody in the hall or stairwell and the convenient exits are all still locked up. Unless they've got a key, which they don't, whoever did this is still in the museum. (She pauses to consider.) On this floor.  
  
Jennifer: In this room. (She suddenly cowers slightly away from the rest of the group.)  
  
Randolph: Now we have no way of knowing that. We don't even know when it happened.  
  
Mindy: (She stops sobbing and looks teary - eyed at the rest of the group.) I heard him screaming. (Her head then goes back into Lucas' shoulder as she continues to cry.)  
  
Monk: (Still squatting over the body, something appears to have caught his eye.) Sharona, (He can't think of the word and begins to make up and down motions with his index and middle fingers.)  
  
Sharona: (Seems somewhat baffled.) Tongs?  
  
Monk: (His eyes have begun to squint as he struggles to produce the word.) (He shakes his head.)  
  
Sharona: (Her baffled expression is slowly turning into one of frustration.) Scissors?  
  
Monk: (He again shakes his head. Now very frustrated, he makes long, exaggerated motions with his arms now towards Ugo's throat.)  
  
Jennifer: He was killed with scissors?  
  
Lucas: I thought you said he was strangled.  
  
Kenneth: I know. You're a lobster!  
  
Sharona: (Her eyes suddenly light up.) Tweezers?  
  
Monk: (Suddenly incredibly relieved, as though he had just taken a gigantic- ------Aspirin.) (He nods.)  
  
Sharona: (Looking quite pleased with herself, she begins to rummage through her purse.)  
  
Dr. Walker: (Looking rather taken aback.) This is our genius? The guy doesn't even know tweezers.  
  
Sharona: (Immediately ceases her search and goes into "defensive mommy mode".) Excuse me? You're questioning Adrian's intelligence?  
  
Dr. Walker: Yeah. I am. Tweezers, that's like what? A third grade vocabulary word?  
  
Monk: Second would probably be a better guess. Of course it would be likely to very from school to school.  
  
Sharona: Listen mister! If you started right now and went to school all over the place and studied and absorbed as much information as you were capable of and learned all that you possibly could; you'd still be years of study behind Adrian.  
  
Dr. Walker: Obviously.  
  
(Monk is becoming very visibly distressed by this situation, but it is apparent that it's the delay in the examination of his discovery that is bothering him.)  
  
Sharona: You know, why don't you and your little whor-  
  
Monk: Tweezers! (Realizing his outburst, he becomes his typical meek self.) (A little more composed than a stutter.) Please, I need.. Them to, uh (He motions toward the body and makes the "tweezers motion" again.")  
  
Sharona: (It's obvious that as far as she's concerned they just surrendered and she's not very happy about it but accepts the fact.) (Dissatisfied to Dr. Walker.) It's just all the dust, being in a museum and all, it makes him nervous.  
  
Dr. Walker: (Smirks an evil smirk.) Sure.  
  
(Sharona hands Monk the tweezers and Monk kneels down over Ugo's body.) It's not like he doesn't know the word. He just, ya' know, forgot.  
  
Morgan: (He looks closer to the body curious.) What is it?  
  
Monk: (Plucks his discovery from the body and holds it up to the light.)  
  
(The camera suddenly swivels around to look down on their up - staring faces, all gazing in wonder at what appears to be a piece of very old gauze. Monk's face scrunches as he more closely examines his find.)  
  
Sharona: What is it Adrian?  
  
(The camera zooms slightly in on Monk's face, which suddenly deepens its squint.)  
  
Monk: This suspect's already got a rap.  
  
(Cue Commercial.) 


End file.
